


ţhī§ ïş whý øůŕ mæřŕąîğə ï§ fåįľìņğ

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [10]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Divorce, Established Relationship, M/M, Unstable Ceilings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: robbie and sportacus have to work through some feelings about their relationship. meanwhile, the ceiling is unstable and about to collapse.





	ţhī§ ïş whý øůŕ mæřŕąîğə ï§ fåįľìņğ

Robbie sighed, leaning back in his recliner. Just as he switched on the TV, he heard the front door opening. 

“Řøbbįə, Í’m hőmę!” Sportacus called. Robbie sighed, turning to look up at the blue elf. 

“What are you doing home from work so early? You never tell me things like this.” The villain sighed, interrupting Sportacus’s attempt to but in. “This is why our marriage is failing. You know, sometimes I think you love apples more than me.”

At this, Sportacus’s face flushed. “Øh ýęåh? Wəļľ, íț’ş ěâśý ţø ľövĕ ãppľę§ whēņ Į ďôñ’ț łövə ýõų!” 

Robbie stared at him for a moment. “THAT'S IT WE'RE GETTING A DIVORCE,” he screamed angrily.

Sportacus flipped Robbie off with his incredibly athletic fingers. “BÏTÇH YØU ÀÏÑT LEÁVÏÑG,” he yelled.

“I SWEAR TO JESUS I'LL THROW A GODDAMN MELON AT YOUR HEAD,” Robbie screamed. 

“WÊLL YØÜ KÑŌW WHÃT?” Sportacus exclaimed angrily. “YØU WÏLL ÑÊVÊR BE NÜMBÊR ØNÊ!”

Robbie’s jaw dropped. “THAT'S IT SPORTAFUCK GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE. WE'RE GETTING A DIVORCE. MMmMMmMmmMMmmMmmmMMMMMM FIGHT ME, SONOFABITCH.”

“Đø ýøú əvęņ ļïfť?” Sportacus sneered.

“YEAH, LIFT YOUR ASS RIGHT OUT OF LAZYTOWN.”

“BÏTÇH Ì SWÊAR TØ GŌD I AM GØÑÑÃ KÌSS YØU”

“I'D DECK YOU INTO THE SUN BUT I'M TOO LAZY”

“Ì HÅVÊNT BRÜSHÊD MY TÊÊTH ÏN FÏVÊ DÃYS”

“GO AHEAD, BITCH”

They continued arguing. Above them, the roof was caving in slightly. Neither of them noticed the creaking until the roof collapsed, showering splinters and dirt on them. Neither of them survived.

**Author's Note:**

> do i have regrets? yes  
> am i sorry? no,


End file.
